


Yuri! On Ice Characters Get Fucked!

by Victuuri0621



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri0621/pseuds/Victuuri0621
Summary: This is just a kink fic, I do not condone rape.Yurio is 16





	Yuri! On Ice Characters Get Fucked!

Yurio walks down the streets of St.Petersburg, listening to twenty one pilots. He was exhausted from the competition.  
‘Katsuki is a great competitor though I would never say that out loud’ Yuri thought to himself.  
He continued to walk to the hotel so he can meet up with Otabek and they could celebrate his Victory.  
That wasn't going to happen tonight.  
Yuri obviously walked to the beat of his music but he got a odd feeling in his gut.  
‘I am being paranoid. Don’t be a fucking baby.’  
Trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, he looked down to observe the sidewalk when he saw a shadow right behind him.  
“Stop following m-MMFFF!MFF!”  
A guy in a black mask pinned Yuri down to the ground. Even Yuri being the strong figure skater he is, he was twice his size and he was terrified.  
Yuri started thrashing around and he bit the mans hand that covered his face and escaped until 2 more men in masks came up in front of him and placed a towel on his face.  
Yuri kept attempting to kick and he started breathing hard. A wet chemical smelling liquid had made the towel damp and he didn’t notice until now.  
‘It has drugs! No no no-‘  
He tried to attempt to not breathe the chemical in but he started to feel hazy and it was already too late.  
His body fell limp into the strangers arms and they drove away with Yuri unconscious in the back of the truck.

 

Yuri started to wake up from his drug induced slumber and he tried to sit up but his arms were bound, he was naked, and his feet were up on platforms showing all of his glory to whoever walks past.  
His eyes widen as he tries to find a way to escape.  
“SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! ANYBODY!” Yuri screamed at the top of his lungs as he tugged on the duct tape binding his hands and his feet on the platforms.  
*click*  
He looked up and saw one of the same men in the masks looking down at him with the most evil stare a person could ever give.  
“Keep struggling or screaming and I shoot you.” The man said as the freshly loaded gun was placed onto the side of his head.  
“Understand, Plisetsky?”  
“Da” Yuri answered pathetically  
“Good boy.”  
The man sickly caressed his cheek. All he wanted to do was scream and thrash but he was going to get murdered if he did, so he just gave him a look of disgust.  
“DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE! Oh wait, I have a solution. Jerry, Ivan! Now!”  
His eyes widen as they undid their trousers to jerk off their disgusting dicks and Yuri winced knowing what is coming.  
“Open up, slut.”  
Yuri looked away in defiance but his head was shoved into the mans dick and he basically face fucked him.  
Yuri could barley breathe. Once the man pulled him off his cock, he was forced to swallow the cum.  
Clamps were put on his nipples and his balls were tied up individually, decorated with a little bow at the tip of his cock.  
His body was hurting so good.  
‘I can’t enjoy this. I don’t want this I don’t want this-‘  
His body betrayed him and his cock hardened and his body begged for more.  
“Ahh-“  
Yuri’s body arched off the bed in pleasure and uncontrollable moans came out of his mouth, as the vibrating clamps on his nipples came to life.  
“The little whore likes it! Look at this shit! Writhing like a dog in heat! Weren’t you just struggling a few minutes ago?”  
“Ahh-no-please-AHHH!”  
One of the mans dicks was shoved in his ass and he moaned and sobbed all at once.  
‘God please forgive me. I hate this so much. I swear I don’t like it. My body is betraying me.’  
Yuri thought to himself as he whimpered pathetically as the two other men geeked off on his chest and thighs coating his body in cum.  
“Nonono-ahh! Fuck! No!”  
Yuri screamed as he came and the man pulled out as his gaping asshole was clenching over thin air.  
“Tell anybody about this and we kill Yakov.”  
Yuri vigorously nods in fear.  
They unbounded him and gave his clothes back.

So now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere in a abandoned warehouse, clothes but covered in saliva and cum, and shaking out of fear.  
Yuri cried into his hands as the men left him and drove off.  
Yuri bent over to grab his phone, cum leaked out of his raped ass, and he called Yakov.


End file.
